Entendre les étoiles
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: "- Sungmin, à quoi tu penses quand tu regarde le ciel ?" [Super Junior] [KyuMin]


_**Entendre les étoiles **_

J'ai toujours eu, au fond de moi, ce vide profond. Un manque étrangement douloureux, et inqualifiable. J'y pense, chaque jour un peu plus, j'y pense et je retrouve cette sensation si particulière. Comme si j'oubliais quelque chose d'incroyablement important, et dont je ne peux me rappeller. Je ne parle de ce ''malaise'' à personne. Ils ne trouveraient trop bizzare, non ?

- Sungmin !

- Oui ?

Je rélève la tête à la voix du maknae, il m'a surpris. Il doit le voir sur mon visage puisqu'il sourit de façon calme et s'excuse de me déranger en entrant de cette façon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, et puis c'est aussi ta chambre.

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je voulais te prévenir que Heechul a prévu un truc pour ce soir apparement, donc... On se planque ici et on ferme à clef.

- Pas de problèmes, merci de prévenir Kyu.

Il sourit encore et repart. L'après midi passe lentement, l'ennuie prenant le dessus sur mes humeurs joyeuses. Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre de la journée, Ryeowook s'inquiète pour moi et a même essayé de venir me parler, mais il a vite renoncé. Pas que je sois particulièrement insupportable, mais je ne quitte plus mes pensées et mes réflexions, et il s'est rapidement lassé de raconter sa journée inintérressante à un mur, aussi rose soit-il.

C'est sur cette reflexion que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et se referme, cette fois précipitamment. Je lève les yeux et vois encore une fois Kyuhyun me regarder, sauf que là il ne souriait plus du tout. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu sais, Heechul... Je comptais déserter !

- Déserter ? On est pas à l'armée Kyu ! Et puis pourquoi ?

- Le truc qu'il avait prévu, pour ce soir, je veux pas y aller, mais je crois bien qu'on va être obligés.

- Aish, tous les deux en plus ? Il a prévu quoi cette fois ?

- Merci, dis directement que moi tous seul je peux crever... Un action-vérité je crois.

- Mais noooon tu sais que je t'aime mon Kyu ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit. Et pour Heechul, on a qu'à y aller et partir quand personne ne le remarquera.

Kyuhyun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que _quelque chose_ tambourina à la porte en hurlant d'une voix stridente :

- Veneeeez ! On va commenceeeeer !

J'échangeais un regard avec le maknae avant de sortir de la chambre et de suivre Heechul jusqu'au salon, où tout le monde était présent. La soirée débuta alors, pleine de rires. Nous n'allâmes nous coucher qu'aux alentours de 23h, étonnamment tôt.

Allongé sur mon lit, je regardais le ciel, rêveur. Je sentais de temps en temps le regard de Kyuhyun se poser sur moi, mais il ne disait rien. J'entendais le rire du EunHae dans la chambre d'à côté et laissais un petit sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres. Leur complicité me faisait sourire, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un d'aussi proche, avec qui je puisse absolument tout partager. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Kyuhyun pour parler.

- Min ?

- Mmh ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A l'amitié. C'est un sentiment complexe, très proche de l'amour. D'ailleurs je me demande si il y a réellement une barrière entre l'amour et l'amitié ? Parce qu'être ami avec quelqu'un, c'est l'aimer, en soit.

- Je pense que l'amitié est une forme d'amour. Mais l'amour en lui-même, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Aimer ne veut pas dire grand-chose, et son sens change selon chaque personne. C'est un mot qui n'a pas de définition, chacun doit trouver la sienne.

- C'est vrai... Merci Kyuhyun, j'aime vraiment parler comme ça avec toi.

- C'est normal.

Dans l'obscurité, je ne voyais pas son sourire, mais je l'entendais rien qu'à sa voix. Il a vraiment une très belle voix... Je m'endormis doucement, mes pensées tournées vers mon dongsaeng.

Deux mois passèrent. Kyuhyun me questionnait de temps en temps sur mes pensées, mes réflexions, m'invitant à lui en faire part et à en discuter. J'adorais ces moments où je pouvais sans crainte lui montrer mon âme et où il me montrait la sienne, sans juger. Je me sentais mieux de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à me poser des questions ''philosophiques'' et de pouvoir lui en parler.

Un soir, alors que je regardais encore le ciel, il me posa la question.

- Sungmin, à quoi tu penses quand tu regarde le ciel ?

- … Est-ce que tu savais que, dans le ciel, les étoiles en bougeant font du bruit ? C'est un son parfaitement audible, mais l'homme s'y est complètement habitué. Alors on ne peut plus l'entendre. Tu te rends compte, Kyuhyun ? Un son si lointain, que personne n'a jamais entendu, parce qu'on y est habitué. Comment peut-on s'habituer à quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais connu ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Ce manque, ce malaise, c'est ça. Le besoin indéfinissable de quelque chose d'inssaisissable.

- Alors c'est avec ça que tu te torture l'esprit depuis si longtemps ?

- … Oui.

- Je pense que, d'autres sons se perdront de la même façon. Par exemple, les battements de ton cœur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il pose sa main sur mon cœur.

- De ton cœur, mais aussi de celui des êtres en général. Ce sera tellement banal, qu'on ne l'entendra même plus. Les choses les plus merveilleuses disparaîtrons en étant tout à fait communes, et deviendront un regret amer pour ceux qui les connaîtrons jamais. Mais d'autres choses viendront certainement, des choses tout aussi magnifiquement normales. La vie en elle-même.

Ces paroles me laissent sans voix quelques secondes, voir même plusieurs minutes. Sa main toujours posé sur mon cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite.

- Kyuhuyn. Tant que nos cœurs battent encore, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je t'aime.

Il n'attends pas plus pour m'embrasser.

Il y a tant de façon d'aimer, et tant de gens à aimer. Et pourtant, dans cette foule habituelle j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur.


End file.
